


Knight and Wolf

by Oreocat155338



Series: Birthday Fics for my Siblings [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Kakashi is a shinobi murder is kinda his thing, Other, Sort Of, also Kakashi is kinda terrifying if you think about it, happy adult day sis, happy birthday sis, just an fyi, possibly, preslash, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The first time she saw him, she thought he was an asshole.Or- the first four times Erza Scarlet ran into Hakate Kakashi(The birthday fic for my sibling that ships Erza/Kakashi. This is... Not exactly what she asked for)





	Knight and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruthie155338](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthie155338/gifts).

The first time she saw him, she thought he was an asshole.

  
Not because of anything he did - but because of the cold analyzing look in his eye as he looked her up and down. Because he didn't seem to care that the three children with him - two boys (one blond and the other had hair as dark as a ravens') and a girl (hair as pink as a sakura blossom) - argued.

Because his hand slid down to a strange knife at his side, grabbing onto it as he watched her.

She wasn't _afraid_ of him - she knew the names and faces of all the wizards who might be able to defeat her in battle and he wasn't one of them - but she didn't dare take her eyes off of him until she was a safe distance away from him.

Something told her that he wasn't afraid to play dirty.

  
The second time she saw him, he was alone.

He was _also_ standing over the dead bodies of the people she'd hoped to make her clients. 

The guards (because _of course_ they'd hire guards to meet with someone powerful like her) completely untouched jolted in surprise, turning and leveling their weapons at him.

"Let me." Erza said, because he'd already made it past them without being seen. She tapped into her magic, summoning her sword and she shot forward slicing at the man-

He didn't even _try_ to dodge, and as her sword cut straight through him he turned to smoke.

She saw the guards pale, and she didn't doubt that she did the same. Especially when-

"Erza-sama, the children!" A guard finally spoke.

"_There's children_?!?" She demanded, eyes going wide as terror shot through her heart.

The children were gone.

  
The third time she saw him, he arrived to announce the ransom. Five million Jewels.

She tried to kill him.

Within _seconds_ she'd been disarmed and he'd paralyzed her with some sort of lightning magic.

"Because of _that_ little display, you have until sunset." He informed her. "That should give you about..." He paused, looking up at the sky. "An hour or two? Maybe?" He tilted his head, a smile appearing in his single eye. "You'd best hurry, _Erza-chan_. I'll be waiting."

With that, he took a step back, releasing the magic that kept her pinned.

She took a step back, feeling terror for the first time in years. For someone to defeat her _so easily_...

She clenched her fists, and spun around, taking off. There was a small chance that she could rescue the kids...

_If_ she could find out where they were being held in time.

She would grab the jewels just in case.

  
The fourth time she saw him, the ransom had been delivered and the children returned. That little situtation was long over.

No, she was _just fighting rogue wizards_ -a lot of them- who were trying to take over the region. They saw the _murder_ of the rulers and subsequent rise of _children to the throne_ as a sign that the region was weak.

Which, they were but-

Back to the problem at hand. She was fighting for her life and she was slowly losing ground.

Then - in the time it took her to blink - several things happened at once.

First, lightning shot past her, hitting some of the wizards attacking her - she had enough time to get her lightning empress armor on, thank fuck - 

Secondly, fire followed it up - shit she knew Natsu wasn't here, who the fuck-

And third, a few hundred people - all identical clones of the blond kid she'd seen the first time she'd seen the asshole - jumped into the battle.

As the asshole and the other boy with him jumped into the fight - taking all the attention off of her (she'd be insulted later but now she was relieved to be alive) - she stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock-

And she was caught by the lone girl.

"Sleep now." She said. "It'll be alright. I promise."

When she woke up the first thing she saw was the asshole.

"I hope you appreciate it." He commented bithefully. "After all, we broke our contract to save your life."

"Then- why?" She asked, looking down at herself, finding the injuries healed.

"Naruto has become... Fond of you." He replied, and she frowned.

"Who's Naruto?" She asked. The asshole turned, watching her carefully with his single eye then-

He pushed his headband (crooked - why had she never noticed??) up revealing a strange red eye with spinning tomoe in them.

"My student." He said, and she frowned, gritting her teeth. "The one who created clones of himself." Her eyes widened. "You owe him your life." He stood. "Town is that way-" He pointed to what appeared to be the east. "The region is safe, you can be on your way."

"Will I ever see you again?" Erza asked and-

It wasn't _interest_ in the man who had been the cause of her near-death that caused her to ask (not that he wasn't attractive but-), but instead caution. He was crazy powerful and she loathed the chance that they might fight again.

  
Because if they did? And she was with her guildmates? 

She wouldn't be able to protect them. If she met him again - they could all very well die.


End file.
